Reckoning
by Xebain
Summary: In the near future, scientists have recovered twenty journals of those, who lived during the plague of 2050, in hopes to discover how the outbreak started. These were ordinary people, living in an unordinary time. The entries are filled with human turning on human, men trying to just stay alive, and a whole zombie potluck dinner.


Reckoning

Introduction

This is the story, of 20 people, cast into a world of despair. These men and women's records have been found, nearly 100 years after the event, now. They now can show us what went wrong, and how it ended. We know that there was some sort of plague, in Russia, but its causes are have been unknown, until now.

Jack Burns(Informant 1)

"Stay strong Ben, protect your mother and sisters!" i yelled as the train left. There were only five other people with me at the station now. As I looked around, their faces were soon filled with fear. I decided now was not the time for conversation. AS i looked out into the grassy wasteland, I saw it was filled with fog. The coast was on my left. It would be a good escape option, if the next land mass was not 100 miles away. Without wasting anytime, i started walking along the train tracks.

When I was about 2 miles from the station, I saw a lighthouse in the distance. I thought it would be a great point to see where i was going next, and it was going to get dark soon. No one was there. It was just me and the grass. Before the event, it was crowded with civilization. Now the train tracks were vacant. I pulled up to the lighthouse, and started climbing. I knew I had to ration my supplies, so I took my time. When i got up to the top, a joyous sight met my eyes. It appeared to be the town of Bolshevik, home to a hospital. Then, horrow met my eyes as well. While looking harder, I saw the fifty or so undead almost patrolling the outer parts of the town. There was no way getting in. I decided to wait them out, or see if anyone else would come by to distract them.

I decided to make a nest on top of the radio tower on the hill. It gave me a good view of the town ,and its outside environment. It was getting dark and my water level was dropping. I decided to drink some of my water, it had been a stressful day. As I took my first sips of water, I saw a red light lit up near the town. After examination, I determined it was a flare. Then, I saw 10 or so of the undead near it. They were attracted to it! I started to climb down, hoping I would be able to get in the town,but then, It occurred to me that there must be others around lighting these. I moved carefully in the grass and looked near the flares. I spotted a man, he had thick, round glasses, and was carrying an axe. He had a black bear, and was a baseball cap too. He was standing in the middle of the light with his axe raised. I slowly, very quietly went around him, without him noticing me. By now it was almost day, and the flares were gone. The undead had returned back to their posts. I noticed farther down the road there was an outpost. I ran towards it. I got in with no attacks, and started searching backyards and homes. I wasn't finding anything, and i needed to get out before I was discovered, I rounded a corne-"YEAGRARWASDF!" It was a zombie, it was attacking! I turned and ran as fast as possible, I didn't have a weapon. It chased me for a minute, I ducked under trees, hoped fences, and broke walls. I had finally lost it. Dazed by the attack, I finally noticed I was hurt. I had to use one of my two bandages to patch it up. Wounded, I stumbled towards a flaming base. AS I walked through the chain link barricade, I saw dead soliders everywhere, and undead too. I then spotted my chance to get out.

A helicopter.

I looked around for undead, and i sprinted towards it. Badly, i heard undead close behind! I was struggling to open the door! It wouldn't budge! This was it! I spun and the last thing I saw was two of them barreling towards me.

This story tells us many thing. We know that the undead were numerous, while the people were slim. It tells us that even the people were suspicious of each other. It tells us that food was scarce, and weapons were limited, and that society had fallen.

Coming Soon: Rick Evans Chapter 2


End file.
